


hung up high (in the gallery)

by my_infinite_variety



Series: tumblr prompts [11]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Regency, Arranged Marriage, First Meetings, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prince Spock (Star Trek), Sehlats (Star Trek), Tumblr Prompt, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_infinite_variety/pseuds/my_infinite_variety
Summary: Leonard and Spock meet for the first time after being informed of their arranged marriageortumblr prompt:"TOS Spock x McCoy with prompt number 6. Arranged Marriage please!"
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: tumblr prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689361
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	hung up high (in the gallery)

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from harry styles' "sunflower, vol. 6"

Leonard thought this was the stupidest idea his parents had even come up with.

Being hauled more than a dozen light-years away to some desert planet to meet a pointy-eared, green-blooded machine wasn’t his ideal vacation. In fact, it was closer to a joke you’d tell someone in a bar back home.

It was only when he was beamed down to the meeting point that it sank it: he was getting married. For a galactic truce. A noble cause, or so he’d been told. It made his hands shake with nervousness he hadn’t felt since he was a child.

His betrothed stood in front of him, hand raised in a formal Vulcan greeting. He was tall and clad in traditional Vulcan robes that hid the curve of his body, his hair straight as a pin and so dark it was nearly black. He looked like something straight out a wet-dream, other than his pointed ears and expressionless dark eyes. It was hard to believe he was raised by a human mother and it was unnerving to know he would be spending his life with this person. He wondered if Vulcans had the capacity to love a Terran man like himself, even a half-Vulcan like the prince.

"Amsetri tre, Prince Leonard McCoy of Earth,” he said, his voice closer to bass rather than the tenor Leonard had expected. _Your presence honors us_.

He had been taught many languages from an early age, but Vulcan had not been one of them because of the uncertain nature between their planets. His vocabulary was limited and based on a couple of months worth of studying. In that time, he’d been unable to spread his fingers correctly in the Vulcan greeting. It was more frustrating than he would ever admit.

“Shaya tonat,” Leonard thanked him, his head dipping politely and his eyes never straying from his betrothed, “Prince S'chn T'gai Spock of Vulcan.”

There was a glint of emotion in those unfamiliar brown eyes, something akin to surprise, and satisfaction warmed Leonard’s chest. He’d practiced the pronunciation of his betrothed’s name for a week straight until it rolled from his tongue with ease. It gave him a peculiar source of pride.

“Follow me,” the Vulcan prince said in standard, turning in a fashion that seemed military and striding from their meeting place with purpose.

Leonard had no choice but to follow.

-

In the two days since arriving on Vulcan, Leonard had learned two things about the prince he was about to marry. The first was that he preferred to be called Spock, of all things. No nicknames, no reference to his family name. Just Spock. The second was that he kept a peculiar pet called a _sehlat_ that was as large as a bear and possessed six-inch fangs that had a habit of getting caught in Spock’s robes. 

It was strangely endearing to see him gently untangle the cloth from the being’s teeth and grant it a pat on the head. The terrifying beast thrived under Spock’s affection and actively sought it out, huffing and puffing like she was struggling under her own weight while ambling down hallways and through dusty courtyards after her master. Her name was I-Chaya and Leonard, for all he fought against it, cooed at her at every possible opportunity. 

Spock wasn’t afraid of voicing his opinion on Leonard’s human quirks, like baby-talking to a large predator or making jokes at the Vulcan’s expense. In fact, Leonard suspected he was being studied and couldn’t decide if he approved of it or not. 

The two of them sat together for the first meal of the day, confined to Spock’s family home. Leonard hadn’t met Spock’s parents yet and suspected he wouldn’t until their union, so the building itself was largely empty except for the hired staff. 

“Spock,” Leonard began, wiping at his mouth roughly with a napkin, “how do you feel about our marriage?”

Spock looked up, his angular eyebrows raising in palpable surprise. The expression nearly made Leonard smile. “I think it’s quite logical to unite our planets in a peaceful-”

“No. No,” Leonard interrupted. “I meant emotionally, you lump of circuits. Are you happy? Frustrated?”

Those angular brows dropped and drew together, lack of understanding clear on Spock’s face. “I have no reason to feel such things. Our marriage will be beneficial to my planet as well as yours. That is the main objective.”

Leonard groaned and barely restrained himself from dropping his head into his bowl. He settled for a hand against his forehead, fingertips massaging his temples. “You Vulcans and your logic. You have to have some kind of emotional rattling around in that head of yours. I mean, your dad married a human for god’s sake. She raised your emotionally stunted ass.”

Spock was quiet for a long time, like Leonard’s words had prompted some long and complicated equation that he was solving mentally. Leonard thought to feel a bit guilty for the things he’d said, but he meant no disrespect and he only told the truth. Vulcans respected that kind of thing and didn’t get offended easily (from what he’d been told). They sat together in companionable silence for nearly ten minutes before Spock’s deep voice reached Leonard’s ears, very nearly startling him out of his own thoughts.

“I find your companionship to be… mentally stimulating,” Spock said slowly, like he didn’t want to say the wrong thing. His ears and cheekbones were tinted green. “I think you will be a fitting mate and an efficient ruler when it is time.”

Leonard smiled at him and leaned forward, elbows coming down on the table. “I’m glad we’re in agreement.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a comment and/or kudos!  
> leave your own requests on my tumblr (myinfinitevariety.tumblr.com)


End file.
